Zenyatta
Android Krillin is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio Zenyatta is an omnic monk who wanders the world in search of spiritual enlightenment. It is said that those who cross his path are never the same again. Years ago, following the Omnic Crisis, a group of outcast omnic robots experienced what they described as a spiritual awakening. They abandoned their preprogrammed lives to establish a communal monastery deep in the Himalayas. After many years of meditation on the nature of existence, they came to the belief that they were more than artificial intelligences and that, like humans, they possessed the essence of a soul. Recognizing the spiritual equality they held with humans, the monks, led by the enigmatic robot known as Tekhartha Mondatta, sought to heal the wounds caused by the Omnic Crisis a generation earlier and bring humans and robots back into societal harmony. Their message was embraced by millions around the world, and they became global celebrities. But one monk, Zenyatta, disagreed with this new direction. He believed that the way to repair the problems between humans and omnics was not through dogmatic teaching but through interpersonal connection and engagement. Ultimately, Zenyatta followed his own path. He chose to leave the monastery and wander the world, helping those he meets to overcome their personal struggles and find inner peace. But, when necessary, he will fight to protect the innocent, be they omnic or human. Abilities Unlocks Skins Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Focusing *Round Of Applause *Taunt Victory Poses Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *We Are In Harmony (default) *Death Is Whimsical Today *Do I Think? (Do I think? Does a submarine swim?) *Free Your Mind *Hello, World! *I Dreamt I Was A Butterfly *I Think, Therefore I Am *I Will Not Juggle *Ones And Zeroes (Life is more than a series of ones and zeroes.) *Peace And Blessings (Peace and blessings be upon you all.) *The Iris Embraces You Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Focused (First one in the video) *Harmony And Discord (Second one in the video) *Transcendence (Third one in the video) Achievements Story Tekhartha Zenyatta was a member of the Shambali, a Buddhist-esque monastery in Nepal that preaches omnic rights and that omnics have souls. Zenyatta became the mentor of Genji, a human that had been given a machine body to save his life. Genji had been unsettled by his existence, but Zenyatta helped him come to terms with his dual existence. Genji moved into the village at the Shambali monastery. Zenyatta came to disagree with the monastery's methods of spreading their message. He believed that humans and omnics should unite via empathy, not just dogmatic teaching. He decided to leave the monastery, and now wanders the world. Notes *He has low health and mobility, but Transcendence makes him briefly invulnerable. *Zenyatta is a great support class and is very useful, but he is also capable of putting out very respectable damage. This should not be underestimated when facing him. *Zenyatta is the only hero in Overwatch to have more shield than health. *Zenyatta is the only hero who has no footstep noises, making him surprisingly stealthy. *Since Zenyatta's Orbs of Destruction have a travel time, it's better to engage at mid-range so that you can land your shots effectively, without leading them too much. *Orb of Harmony is fairly easy to use - just apply it to nearby allies that are in need of healing. ;Orb of Discord *His Orb of Discord is very effective at taking down high health opponents, such as tanks. *While his Orb of Discord requires line of sight to maintain, it can be useful in highlighting hidden enemies like Widowmaker or Reaper for other teammates to close in on. Trivia *Zenyatta seems to have nine glowing dots on his head, same with Mondatta, while other omnics have three dots. *Zenyatta's "Hello, World!" voice line comes from what most programmers use as a basis of their first program *Zenyatta's name may come from: **''Zenyatta Mondatta, the third studio album by English rock band, The Police. **Sunyata, meaning emptiness - a cornerstone doctrine in Buddhism philosophy. **the Japanese-origin universal word 'zen' which means 'meditative state'(or simply 'trance') and Malay and Indonesian word 'nyata' which can literally means 'absolute', 'clear', 'real' and 'true'. This simply alludes to the fact that meditation can bring someone to enlightenment. *Zenyatta's orbs are hand-carved at Shambali Monastery and serve as a means to channel Omnic energy. They can be unleashed in peaceful or destructive ways.Overwatch Visual Source Book'', p.108 *Zenyatta's "I Dreamt I Was A Butterfly" voice line comes from a Quote by Chinese Philosopher Zhuangzi. *Though Zenyatta is an omnic, and is technically incapable of having a gender, the game refers to Zenyatta as a male. Using terms such "he" and "his". References de:Zenyatta fr:Zenyatta ja:ゼニヤッタ pl:Zenyatta ru:Дзенъятта Category:Character Category:Hero